


Prisoner 319

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prisoner 319 – Clarke Griffin – became a symbol to the government because of her father’s beliefs about the freedom of information. Jake Griffin wished to inform the general population of the Ark’s failing systems and the growing concern over the oxygen filtration and replenishment machines. To silence him the Ark took away his life, and imprisoned his daughter for her part in his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner 319

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - On the Ark - For the purposes of this prompt I invented a full name for Lexa (Alexandria Washington). A post on tumblr mentioned how names for the Grounders could be derived from monuments and place names, hence, Alexandria. Washington came from George Washington being the first president of the US, and a leader to his people, like Lexa as the Commander of the newly united Grounder tribes.

The Ark ran smoothly on a day-to-day basis.

 

The station spun on its axis to create gravity. It absorbed the light of the Sun to create electricity and grow food. It recycled oxygen, nitrogen, and wastewater to replenish the constantly demanded supplies. The inhabitant worked tirelessly to maintain the Ark’s systems – the metalwork in a relentless state of repair and replacement, the electrical wires flared and reworked, and the hydroponics labs altered and expanded.

 

The people learned to live with the confinement into their floating metal coffin. The individuals that could not adapt to the confined lifestyle of the Ark died quickly – either from madness or from the cruel sensation of negative pressure ripping the air out of their lungs. Occasionally a person would steal an escape pod from the old station relics and use it to crash down to Earth.

 

No one survived re-entry.

 

However, behind the scenes the Ark did not run as smoothly as the general population believed.

 

The punishment for disobeying the law, no matter the severity or the reason, would be death. An act to hide the shortage of supplies from the people, and to curb the desire to steal in times when supplies became restricted.

 

Prisoner 319 – Clarke Griffin – became a symbol to the government because of her father’s beliefs about the freedom of information. Jake Griffin wished to inform the general population of the Ark’s failing systems and the growing concern over the oxygen filtration and replenishment machines. To silence him the Ark took away his life, and imprisoned his daughter for her part in his plans.

 

*

 

“Prisoner 319, step away from the door and place your hands on your head.”

 

The intercom buzzed filling the still air with the thickness of electric static and the rough gravel of another human’s voice. Clarke winced at the sound, twisting her body to place her hands flat against the cool metal of the floor before shoving her body upright. The blonde haired woman turned her head towards the doorway. She listened to the sound of the door’s lock clicking open before the seals hissed and the door swung open.

 

“It’s only me Clarke,” The Guard commented, a small smile appearing on the woman’s face, one hand closing the door while the other lifted to unbuckle the clasp of her helmet. “I brought you some supplies.”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed the name out quietly, her hands lifting to cradle the woman’s jaw, her thumbs brushing across the soft skin of her cheeks. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“Good.” Lexa grinned tilting her head to press her lips against Clarke’s palm. “I’ve got to keep you on your toes somehow.”

 

“Where were you yesterday?” Clarke murmured, searching Lexa’s eyes, her voice tinged with curiosity and concern.

 

“Your Mother pulled me off my rotation.” Lexa answered with a frown and disdainful roll of her eyes. “She complained to the Guard Captain that I refused to let her have access to you. He brought up the records of your requests not to admit her, but by then I’d already been pulled for the day.”

 

“She really doesn’t give up.” Clarke commented with a sigh and a shake of her head.

 

Lexa smiled, the corners of her lips lifting upwards, as she bent her head to press her lips against Clarke’s mouth. She kissed the younger girl firmly. The kiss became the hard press of lips against lips, teeth against tongues, and the burn of oxygen deprivation. Lexa’s hands slid from Clarke’s shoulders upwards into the soft mass of her hair, clutching tight to press deeper into the girl’s mouth, plundering the wet cavern with a desperate tongue. “I love you.” Lexa murmured, her lips brushing across Clarke’s mouth, when she finally pulled away to allow their lungs to breathe. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Clarke sighed as she leaned into Lexa’s embrace. She enjoyed the sensation of Lexa’s arms curled around her body and the silent protection they offered willingly and without question. “So, what did you bring me?”

 

*

 

“Put me on that dropship.” Lexa growled, clutching her hands into fists as she glared down into Councillor Griffin’s eyes. “Or I will tell every single person on this Ark about our little oxygen problem.”

 

“You have no right to make demands of me Guard Lieutenant Washington.” Abby Griffin snapped in response. “Why should I pull strings to get you onto the Ark?”

 

“You killed your husband to make sure that his secret did not come out Abby.” Lexa smirked as she crossed hands over her chest. “And I think that you’re more than willing to do this to make sure that little fact does not come out.”

 

“She told you?” Abby asked with a sigh, dropping her head into her hands, rubbing her fingers across her face.

 

“Yes.” Lexa smiled and licked her lips tasting victory on the end of her tongue. “But she’s not the only one.”

 

“What do you mean?” Abby questioned narrowing her eyes at the young Guard. “Who else knows?”

 

“Nope,” Lexa chorused gleefully. “That’s not the deal here Councillor. You get me on that ship, with Clarke, or else I programme the computers to release the sound file of Jake Griffin’s declaration. Don’t even think that you’d be able to stop me, you won’t, trust me.”

 

Abby sat behind her desk, defeated and confused, with her heart thundering against her sternum. “They’ve taken the children to the drop ship already, report to hanger three, and tell Lieutenant Briggs that you are going to act as a Guard to those kids.”

 

“Right away Ma’am,” Lexa saluted sarcastically, turning on her heel to stride away from Abby’s desk.

 

“Lexa,” Abby called out as the dark haired woman reached the threshold of her doorway. “Protect my daughter.”

 

“I think you need to learn something about your daughter Councillor Griffin.” Lexa commented, turning her head to face the older woman. “She does not need our protection.”

 

*

 

Lexa checked the buckles of Clarke’s harness, tugging on the fabric to secure the younger girl into her chair, before leaning back in her seat and tightening the buckle of her own harness. The dark haired woman watched as Clarke’s eyelids fluttered slowly, her eyes opening quickly, and then blinking closed to reduce the amount of light piercing her retinas. Lexa lifted her hand to close her fingers around Clarke’s wrist, waiting for the girl’s eyes to open and her head to twist to meet her gaze.

 

“Hey,” Lexa murmured, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into an affectionate grin as she brushed her thumb across Clarke’s skin. “You didn’t think I’d let you make this journey without me did you?”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke sighed thankfully twisting her hand over to tangle her fingers with Lexa’s longer calloused digits. “You’re here.”

 

“No place else I’d rather be.” Lexa answered honestly despite the initial shaking of the dropship and the rapid confused thumb of her heart.


End file.
